


Bleach It

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Hair Dyeing, Oneshot, Rayllum, Raylum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Callum bleaches Rayla’s hair.





	Bleach It

“Ew, this stinks.”

 

Callum groaned at the strong, unbearable smell from the bleach, gulping at the surprise of it. He knew bleach was strong, but this was ridiculous.

 

“How are you putting this in your hair by your free will?”

 

The ginger girl just laughed as she gave Callum the brush.

 

“Because I want to obviously? Being ginger isn’t really my style.”

 

“But it stinks.”

 

“Well Callum, that’s kinda the point with chemicals. You need strong stuff to change someone hair color, it’s not easy, because it simply isn’t natural. But it’s totally worth it in the end.”

 

“But the smell.”

 

Rayla just laughed more.

 

“Well, I see you aren’t used to bleach, but Runaan is busy and I’m not going to school with these ginger roots. And as my boyfriend, it’s your duty to help me, and you even said yes.”

 

Groan.

 

“Fine. But don’t blame me if I screw it up. Do I just put some on the brush?”

 

“Yeah, and use the brush to massage it into the scalp, it takes time but you still gotta be quick. Go over the same place multiple times, if you put in too little the color will be uneven or have ginger spots. Ginger and platinum blonde isn’t the best combo, so, please do your best.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“Thanks Callum, I love you.”


End file.
